Quand Sasuke boit
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke revient bourré d'une soirée et dérange ses colocataires. Sasu/Naru.


**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, tous à Maître Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Naru/Sasu/Naru

**Rating** : T

**UA.**

**Résumé : **Sasuke revient bourré d'une soirée et dérange ses colocataires.

**Quand Sasuke boit**

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à grande volée et claque violemment qui tira Naruto de son sommeil. Surpris, il fit un bond et se redressa sur son séant. L'air hagard, il contempla sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Des pas bruyants finirent par le faire totalement émerger de sa torpeur. Bon sang ! Mais quel était l'imbécile de ses colocataires qui se permettaient de faire autant de bruits à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Probablement Kiba, songea-t-il en s'extirpant de son lit pour aller remonter les bretelles à son idiot d'ami. Il franchit le pas de sa porte et tomba nez à nez…. Avec un Kiba ensommeillé râlant contre l'abruti qui mettait la maison sens dessus-dessous.

-Qué ? C'est pas toi ? demanda Naruto d'un air intelligent.

-Tu dormais ? s'étonna de son côté Kiba qui avait pensé que le fouteur de merde était Naruto.

Ils se contemplèrent, incrédules.

-ça ne peut pas être Gaara, il est censé dormir chez Sakura.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être Sasuke, rétorqua Naruto.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert. Non, évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke.

-Mais qui ? Un voleur ?

-T'en connais beaucoup des voleurs qui font autant de bruits ? demanda Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tsss… persifla Kiba.

-Allons voir, décida le blond, alors qu'un grand fracas leur annonçait une chute intempestive de livres dans le salon.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce et allumèrent la lumière. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de voir le grand et d'ordinaire si fier Sasuke Uchiha, penché au-dessus d'un monticule de bouquins tombés à terre en train de leur intimer le silence, un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chuuuut…. Pas si fort, leur disait-il à voix basse. On va nous entendre.

Ebahis, Kiba et Naruto contemplaient leur ami qui paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder l'équilibre alors qu'il tentait de ramasser les livres.

-Je rêve ou il parle à des livres, remarqua le châtain.

-J'hallucine ou il est complètement bourré, renchérit le blond.

Difficilement, l'Uchiha saisit un livre et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air étonné en constatant que la lumière était allumée.

-Sasuke, ça va ? s'enquit Naruto.

Le brun se retourna vers ses deux colocataires et leur fit un grand sourire.

-Je cherchais la lumière et …. Ils sont tombés, expliqua-t-il en désignant les livres sur le sol dans un grand geste.

-On voit ça …., constata Kiba.

Naruto s'approcha de son ami en râlant.

-Et après tu me fais la moral. Non mais regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis !

Il saisit le livre que son ami tenait entre ses doigts délicats et le reposa sur son étagère.

-C'était l'anniversaire de Suigestsu. Tu sais mon pote de boulot, dit Sasuke en ricanant d'un air niais.

-Ben tu l'as bien fêté, grogna Naruto agacé en le fusillant du regard.

-Il est très mignon, tu sais…, vraiment beau gosse … continua Sasuke.

-Rien à foutre, rétorqua Naruto en ramassant les autres livres sur le sol.

-Mais pas autant que toi, ajouta Sasuke en le contemplant les yeux gourmands.

-Mouais, c'est ça….

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment très beau, Naruto, observa Sasuke en le mâtant ostensiblement. Tu as des fesses magnifiques !

-Aahhh ….les choses deviennent intéressantes, ricana Kiba en s'approchant d'eux.

-La ferme ! aboya Naruto après son ami. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sasuke, file prendre une douche et va dessoûler.

-Attends Naruto ! Pour une fois que Sasuke se confie un peu, fit Kiba que la situation semblait amuser. Alors, comment tu le trouves Naruto ? Il te plait beaucoup, avoue-le, taquina-t-il Sasuke.

-Kiba, dégage ! gronda Naruto en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

-Naruto …., pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton penaud.

-Pardon ? demandèrent Naruto et Kiba en cœur.

Ils contemplèrent Sasuke, saisit par son expression. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de place et affichait un air misérable.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à moi ? continua Sasuke. Femmes ou hommes, tout le monde me veut mais toi, tu ne sembles même pas me remarquer.

-On est ami Sasuke.

Le brun poussa légèrement Kiba sur le côté et se rapprocha du blond. Il planta son regard noir dans les yeux océan et les admira quelques secondes. Puis il saisit la nuque de son ami et posa son front contre le sien. Estomaqué, Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun contre ses lèvres.

-Mais moi, ça ne me suffit plus depuis longtemps, murmura Sasuke. Je veux plus que ça.

-Bon, ben je vais me coucher, dit à voix basse Kiba qui sentait que ça tournait bizarrement et qui ne voulait pas voir ça.

Les deux garçons ne firent même pas attention au départ de leur colocataire.

-Sasuke, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Naruto dont les joues commençaient à prendre une jolie teinte rouge. Tu as trop bu. Va te coucher.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il saisit Naruto par la taille et le colla contre son buste.

-Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il. S'il-te plait, aime-moi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise et repoussa brusquement le jeune homme.

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! T'es complètement bourré ! Va te laver ! tempêta-t-il furieux.

Il s'écarta de Sasuke et s'apprêtait à quitter le salon quand une poigne de fer le saisit et le fit atterrir sur le canapé. Et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouva avec un Sasuke à cheval sur ses genoux, qui le regardait d'un œil ardent.

-Je ne mens pas Naruto, je t'aime vraiment, insista-t-il avant de s'emparer d'autorité de ses lèvres.

Surpris, Naruto ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Lorsque Sasuke mit fin au baiser, il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, d'un air las.

-Tu ne sais plus que ce tu dis, ni ce que tu fais, imbécile.

-Je ferai tout pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi ! Je te veux et je t'aurai !assura Sasuke avec conviction.

-Imbécile …, répéta Naruto, d'un ton morne.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être avec moi ? Après tout, tu es bi, le fait que je sois un homme ne devrait pas te poser de problème !

-Crétin …., lui répondit Naruto en soupirant.

Sasuke saisit son visage d'une main ferme et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas de moi, tu m'aurais déjà repoussé. Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est que je te plais.

-Idiot.

-C'est toi l'idiot, espèce d'imbécile ! gronda Sasuke avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pendant que ses mains s'employaient à parcourir le corps du jeune homme blond.

-Sasuke, arrête ! ordonna Naruto en lui saisissant les mains.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce-que je n'ai pas la prétention comme toi d'être soûl. Je contrôle parfaitement ce que je fais. Et si toi demain matin tu auras tout oublié, ça ne sera pas mon cas. Et comment crois-tu que je vais pouvoir continuer à me passer tout le restant de ma vie de ce que tu veux m'offrir ce soir ?

-Pourquoi tu devrais t'en passer ?

-Ne va pas me faire croire que sitôt tes esprits retrouvés, tu ne vas pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si encore tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Sasuke,ça suffit ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu n'aurais jamais agi comme ça si tu n'étais pas bourré ! Maintenant dégage !

Un étrange sourire plein de malice s'imprima sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

-Naruto, vraiment, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Après toutes ces années ….

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le blond soudain sur la défensive.

Le regard de Sasuke qui paraissait brouillé quelques secondes auparavant, était maintenant complètement clair. Comme s'il n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans le sang.

Soudain, une lumière s'éclaira dans l'esprit du blond. Et une sourde colère fusa en lui.

-Salaud ! lâcha-t-il en envoyant son poing dans le visage du brun.

Poing que Sasuke amortit avec sa paume et emprisonna entre ses longs doigts déliés. Preuve qu'il était loin d'être bourré.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, t'as fait exprès ! Mais à quoi tu joues !

-Je voulais connaître tes vrais sentiments à mon égard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, bordel ?

-Parce-que je t'aime, affirma Sasuke avec conviction.

-Hein ?

Le brun planta son regard dans celui du blond et lui fit passer tous ses sentiments et toute sa sincérité.

-Mais j'ignorais comment tu le prendrais si je t'avouais ce que je ressentais vraiment. Et j'avais peur de tout perdre.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as employé ce stratagème, grogna Naruto en serrant les dents.

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime recourir à des stratégies.

-Connard !

-Je t'aime ….

-Sas'…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. L'Uchiha avait posé ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et l'entraîner dans un doux baiser. De sa main, il retenait toujours le poing que Naruto voulait lui asséner quelques instants plus tôt. Au bout de quelques secondes, le poing se décrispa et les doigts des deux mains s'entrelacèrent, comme pour confirmer leur union.

-Enfoiré, murmura Naruto avant de saisir la nuque de Sasuke pour prolonger leur baiser.


End file.
